


That sure is something

by MagnusOpus



Series: Love is laughing at art [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, genitalia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusOpus/pseuds/MagnusOpus
Summary: “That's definitely a penis,” Sera spoke then.





	That sure is something

The painting spanned across the entire wall, its colours seemingly moving in a calm rhythm, displaying a scene the Trevelyan was not familiar with. A blond elf stood next to her, looking as intently at the piece of art as she herself was, trying to discern the meaning behind it.

“That's definitely a penis,” Sera spoke then, calmly and convincingly. It remained silent for but a few seconds after, before they both started giggling loudly, causing a crowd to turn around and look at the two women, who were laughing at, what was in their eyes, a magnificent piece of art. 

Uncaring for the many eyes upon them, the Inquisitor pulled her girlfriend closer, placing her hand on her waist and a kiss on her head. 

“You're great, Sera. I haven't had so much fun at an art exhibition since... Well, forever.” Chuckling once more, she took the blond's petite hand and started strolling through the large hall again.

“Well, duh, I mean, how else are you supposed to look at these things? All serious and artsy? That's no fun.”  
Trevelyan giggled again, love filling her eyes as she looked at the woman, who had given her more happiness in the few months they had been together than most of the people she knew had in years. 

“Thank you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient work, really quickly written, but I decided to post it anyways.


End file.
